There is a vocal technique called falsetto. This is a technique for creating sound emission corresponding to a particularly high pitch (sound pitch) and is also generally used among artists. Thus, in recent years, there is a move afoot to develop technology of objectively evaluating vocals including a natural voice and falsetto (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-130227).